


Mind Games

by seamanthedog



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, M/M, evil morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamanthedog/pseuds/seamanthedog
Summary: This was his favorite game. The anticipation was as much foreplay as anything—for him anyway. They came, like they were supposed to, like he’d trained them to do.Evil Morty likes to play games after a long evil day.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first r&m fic and of course it ended up as pwp...anyway it's based off of [this fan art](https://ricksandmorts.tumblr.com/post/165256541994/evil-mort-unwinding-after-a-long-evil-day-tried) (but this fic isn't set at a strip club sadly). i have more fic i want to write that actually explores the dynamic of r/m relationship but idk if i'll ever get around to it. anyway hope you like it.

Morty tapped a finger soft and steady against the side of his glass—tap, tap tap. It was an idle gesture and one he used often to great effect. He didn’t have to glance around the room to notice the stiffening of shoulders and slight shake coming from several of the Ricks.

This was his favorite game. The anticipation was as much foreplay as anything—for him anyway. They came, like they were supposed to, like he’d trained them to do. Their clothes slid off them into piles on the floor. Rick J18, with his pierced nipples and dog collar, slid to his knees and crawled toward him. Morty let his eyes slide along his over-eager face. All it took was a flick of his finger and J18 froze in place.

Morty didn’t want eager, he wanted hatred. Another Rick with a devilishly pierced tongue and forever-smirking grin, grasped at J18 and pulled him into a kiss. C83 knew how to please himself—or rather—he knew how to please every iteration of himself. It was evident in the way Rick J18 whimpered in pleasure and slid too willing against his body, cock hard and leaking already.

The sight was enough to make Morty hard. He downed his glass of rum and held it out for more. Some Rick came forward and poured more. Rick A28—now this one would do. Here was a Rick that had protested his election. One not smart enough to pose any real threat, but entertaining enough to keep as a prize. Morty liked to keep Rick’s around that plotted to overthrow him, because when he was bored it was a nice amusement to destroy all their little schemes. This Rick poured for him, but looked at him with defiant eyes. It was always so fun to toy with the one’s who fought back.

“On your knees.” The other Ricks didn’t pause in their makeout session, in fact Morty watched with a blank stare as Rick C83 leaned on the edge of the table and pulled J18 in against him. C83 used rough guitar calloused hands to rip a gasp from J18’s mouth by stroking his cock. It was such a pretty sight. So disgustingly pretty. It almost made Morty throw his glass to the ground and scream.

But he ripped his gaze away and let his fingers turn white around his glass instead. Rick A28 stood idly where Morty had ordered him to kneel, naked and flaccid, and not looking at the two Rick’s putting on a show—not even looking at him.

“I said on your knees. Don’t make me ask you again.” This time his tone brokered no arguments. He would forgive not listening the first time, he liked a little defiance sometimes, but not a second time. One of the Rick’s who stood against the wall, still dressed with a gun in his hands, stepped forward. Morty watched a fine tremble begin in A28’s hands before he curled them into fists. Without a word he knelt to the ground and Morty gazed in mild interest as he fought to keep any emotion off his face. It failed and excited Morty more.

“Now crawl forward.” And this time, Morty smiled because it earned him the most beautiful look. Such hatred from Rick that he couldn’t wait and undid the zipper of his pants with slow deliberate fingers. He never took his eyes off of A28 and relished the stark lines across their rage filled face. Morty gave a slight nod and the guard that had stepped forward earlier drove the butt of his gun into the naked back of Rick A28.

A delicious cry fell from his lips and the two Rick’s on the table paused. J18 almost turned his head to see when C83 quickly yanked on his collar and brought him back into a kiss. It tore a cry from J18’s lips—an echo of A28’s. Morty smiled as A28 dragged himself forward on shaking limbs. When he was close enough to touch, close enough that all Morty had to do was spread his legs and Rick kneeled perfectly between them, he took another drink from his glass and set it to the side.

This time he didn’t order. He didn’t have to, the command was in his gaze, and that hate filled spark in A28’s face and eyes was almost enough to make him go. But he wasn’t some weak inexperienced boy. No, this was a game he played over and over and had down to an art.

Rick A28 still hadn’t moved so Morty slid his hands into that wild, long hair. It was stiff and coarse but still perfect. He yanked, harsh, drawing a short gasp from A28. He used Rick’s hair and forced his face against his crotch. His cock was hard under his briefs and the rough grinding of A28’s face against him brought a sigh to his lips. A28 fought and grasped at Morty’s wrists but not fast enough to do anything, because one of the guards stepped forward to smash his gun against the back of his head.

Rick A28’s movements stopped for a moment and Morty almost felt disappointment at his entertainment being over, but A28 came to quickly. Morty grabbed his hair again, a little blood staining his fingers, and brought Rick’s dazed eyes up to meet his own. “You’ll be good now won’t you.”

It wasn’t a question and Morty didn’t care if Rick answered because he would have his fun either way. A28 seemed to gather himself, the hatred still evident in every tense muscle, the clench of his jaw as Morty watched him lean forward and press his mouth to the front of his erection through the underwear.

This is what he wanted. Morty relaxed, petting A28’s hair, as he mouthed over his cock. Morty had been so caught up he missed when C83 had slid inside of J18. Rick C83 worked himself inside of J18 steadily, a hand around J18’s cock still stroking him in time to his thrusts. J18 tried to push back, seeking more, but C83 held him with a firm hand. J18 moaned, loud and with abandon, mouth slack as if it was all too much.

At a particular moan, Morty tugged at Rick A28’s hair and earned a whimper of his own. A28 still mouth at him over his thoroughly drenched briefs. But he wanted more, and he demanded it by digging his fingers into the blood at the back of A28’s head. A wince and expletives followed but A28 pulled his cock out and finally mouthed at the head of him.

As soon as A28 took him into his mouth, A28 became pliant. It was always like this with Rick’s. Morty felt it in the way Rick A28 relaxed under his touch, his hands coming up to rest on Morty’s knees while his head bobbed down—once, twice. Morty bit his lip and stifled a moan, but one was ripped from him as Rick A28 pulled off his cock to lick up from base to tip and swallow him back down again. A28 seemed to suck him in time to the hard slaps of C83’s thrusts as the he fucked J18. C83’s steady thrusts had turned hard and fast and all J18 could do was grasp at Rick C83’s wrist and moan ‘yes!’ over and over.

All the Rick’s seemed in tune with each other, in tune with Morty’s desires. They played off each other and worked in tandem, A28 swallowing and sucking him, while he watched the other two fuck hard and fast. It was a game he had forced upon them but one they had learned to perfect—even enjoy—for him. And Morty relished it. This—them—the power to do whatever he wanted to Rick. They were his playthings; his pretty, broken, toys and as he watched J18’s mouth go slack, the sudden splatter of cum across J18’s stomach, and heard a groan tear from C83’s lips—his gaze was brought down to A28’s work.

Rick A28’s eyes were squeezed tight in concentration while his mouth tightened and he swallowed and bobbed his head. The other's moans rang in his ears and Morty just needed one more thing, one more thing to make this perfect. Morty tugged on A28’s hair and forced him to open his eyes in pain. Morty watched as A28 fought to control the anger on his face and his desire. Morty felt the tension, felt the tremble as before, and moved his hips enough so he could thrust into Rick A28’s suddenly slack mouth. A28 fought to swallow Morty’s cock, fought against his body taking it, needily, wantonly—fought—and lost.

Morty came at that. Came from the tightening of Rick’s throat around his cock and the sudden hatred Rick felt toward himself. He spilled into Rick’s mouth and forced him to swallow until he choked and came off Morty’s cock coughing.

When Morty fluttered his eyes upward after his orgasm, his gaze caught on Rick J18 dropping to his knees to lick the last cum off C83’s cock. C83 looked self-satisfied and seemed to smirk to himself. Morty sat back then and grabbed his glass to finish off the rest of his drink. It burned down his throat in acrid satisfaction.

Rick A28 sat crumpled onto his knees, lips red and sloppily wet, hair more wild and caked with spots of blood. His body trembled with each breath and when Morty caught his expression it made him smile. There was the hatred he wanted, written across every line on Rick’s body, hatred and despair.

The game was in watching every Rick he forced to be with him learn that they wanted it. Morty loved the Rick’s that wanted it and hated themselves because of it. From that expression, Rick A28 would be fun to play with a little while longer.


End file.
